


Kiss

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Mermaids, Werewolves, hanzo mermaid, kiss, mccree is pharah's brother, mccree is protective brother, mccree werewolf, my english mess, otp, phanzo, pharah werewolf, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Pharah can't forget one merman. She wants to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My not-first Phanzo fic. I know there are a lot Mchanzo fans, but I love Phanzo more. I wanna to see more fan-arts and read more fics about my OTP. But it seems I need to make all by myself... This fic I blame one fan-comics.

Pharah was standing by the lake to be with memories.  
“Fareeha!” called Mccree.  
Pharah turned around. Her brother-werewolf was coming from the woods.  
“You’re standing here for hours” said Mccree. “Mother is waiting”  
“Jess, gimme a minute” asked Pharah and looked to the lake.  
“God, not this again” Mccree rolled his eyes. “He is a merman. We are werewolves. You can’t be together”  
“We have something in common”  
“Do you hear yourself? Can you imagine, what can happen? Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria”  
“If they are not werecats”  
“You know, what I mean. Find good male, if it really important to you. I’ll give you a minute”  
Mccree came back to the trees. Pharah squatted and got closer to her reflection.  
“I don’t know can you hear me” said Pharah quiet. “I want to know what you feel to me. I won’t hunt, until I hear your answer. I know, we can’t understand each other, but give me a sign”  
She blinked and something saw on the water. She sat down on knees and bent down to the lake.  
Suddenly strong arms grabbed the collar and pulled Pharah. She felt wet lips and salty taste in the mouth. As soon as she was released, Pharah crawled from the lake. She touched the lips with surprise and tried to understand what just happened. Taking a breath, she came back to the lake. She saw a handsome merman with long dark hair, grey temples and short beard. The neck and shoulders were covered by blue squama. Gold eyes were watching at Pharah.  
Pharah didn’t know what he wanted from her. She thought that he wants to drown her. But he had kissed.  
“This is your thanks for saving your brother?” Pharah bent down to the lake. “Or do you feel something for me?”  
Merman couldn’t understand her. He reached wrist to her ear. The wet fingers stroked her. Pharah closed eyes and purred because of pleasure.  
“Fareeha!” yelled Mccree.  
Merman quick removed hand and dived to the bottom. Strong arms grabbed Pharah’s shoulders and picked her up.  
“I heard splash of water!” yelled Mccree. “The merman was trying to drown you? And why… you smell like a fish?”  
Pharah laughed. Mccree said “ha-ha” and took sister back to the pack.


End file.
